Corpse Party Truth or DareQ&A Madness
by Randal435
Summary: This is my first time writing this is about where you can Truth or Dare the Corpse Party Characters or make them play a game or you can even add a character into the fray and if you ask I'll add you for a chapter of more and I'll try my best to keep them in character and some tips on how to keep this active without getting reported would be nice Constructive Criticism is allowed
1. Prologue to madness

**Authors Note:this is my first time writing some Constructive Criticism would be nice and some tips would be really helpful and the means meanwhile and sometimes switch of POVs  
><strong>

Is it time?" asked Nathan he is the height of Yoshiki has blue eyes blond hair light skin and is currently wearing a Blue shirt Brown pants red sneakers and is the peacekeeper of the three.

"Not yet" said Randal (me) he is the height of Satoshi and the personality of Morishige and has Green eyes Black hair brown skin and is currently wearing a Yellow shirt Blue Jeans and Gray shoes and is the most ill-tempered of the group.

"I can't wait" said Ana excitedly with a big smile on her face she has brown eyes brown hair tan skin is currently wearing an Pink button up shirt with Jeans she is a tomboy and likes to wear girly things and she can get mad and always get into fights with Randal and can get annoyed easily like Randal other than that she is the optimistic and likes to look at the positive of the group.

"Pfffffff you just want to try to set up Naomi with Seiko" Randal said with an annoyed Tone. "Of course Naomi and Seiko would be good together and Satoshi doesn't have any back story between him and Naomi anyway" said Ana with the same tone as Randal.

Right before a fight can start Nathan said with nervousness "Its Time guys" "finally" the two said in sync the three prepared to do their magic.

"You have to chant Sachiko we beg of you 9 times for everyone in the room" said Ayumi as the 9 gripped on the charm after they chanted the floorboards broke and the 9 were falling heading for Heavenly Host "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the nine victims as they plunged to their doom.

Right when they were about to enter the twisted realm of Heavenly Host. The 3 friends Nathan,Randal and Ana right on time used their magic and the 9 were teleported where the 3 friends were.

"When are they going to wake up" said Randal looking down at them careless but inside he was just as excited as Ana to get the fun started.

"huh wear are we?" Satoshi said he was the first to wake up along with the others one by one. "Where the hell are we?" said Yoshiki "It looks like nothing just white everywhere" said Satoshi "Big brother I'm scared" Yuka said in fear.

"What are you planning to do with us" said Naomi unsettled "1. This is called the nothingness Yoshiki watch your language before you piss of Ayumi" said Randal as he continued on.

"2 Thats the point Satoshi every author gets one so they don't have to get something broken while doing a dare or raging at a game". "3. Yuka shut up your 14 most of the kids in America stop depending on their brothers or sisters when they're around 10-13 even with parents that kept babying them."

"and 4 Naomi you can stop being unsettled it's just some harmless Truth and dare and other games." The 9 groaned except for Yuka who was speechless and Seiko "Yaaaaaaaaaaaay" cheered Seiko with an derpy face.

"Can we play something else last time we played me and Yoshiki had to wear a dress" said Satoshi. "Nope sorry but you might get requests to play a game" said Randal. "Alright LET THE FUN BEGIN" cheered Ana in excitement and Seiko quickly joined in. Then the 9 (except for Seiko) thought what have they gotten themselves into.

**Authors note: Ok done with the prologue some tips would be appreciated on how to make a truth and dare story without getting reported and Some Constructive Criticism would be helpful you could request a Truth or Dare or for someone or all to play a game or be inside a game and/or you can request a character to join the fray and/or if you ask you can be in the story for a chapter or more and remember this is my first time writing.**


	2. Day 2 of Madness

**Authors Note: Don't forget to R & R enjoy :)**

While the group of 12 were waiting for reviews Randal summoned a normal looking house with a library, computers, a Lot of video games, bathrooms, bedrooms and a flat screen everyone found something to entertain themselves.

"Guys we got Mail" said Nathan as he came to everyone with 6 letters."Ok lets see" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 1.

"This one is from Seikoxnaomi fan D (signs) oh no" says Randal in annoyance "It says for Seiko to make out with Naomi for 7 minutes nobody can't interrupt them until time is up and if anyone separates them before the time limit is up they will get rake chased by Shannonb7593" says Randal as he summons Shannonb holding a rake menacingly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" cheered Seiko with another cat grin on her face "Wait I don't-" Naomi said before she was cut off when Seiko tackled her and started making out with Naomi. Randal so badly wanted to push them away from each other but he didn't want to face to Consequences so he just looked away.

Ana was recording everything mentally cheering **"Go Seiko"** Satoshi felt great pain and envy at his heart when he stared at the two Satoshi didn't want to cause a scene so he just looked away.

Ayumi felt great satisfaction from watching these two **"Now I finally can have Mochida-kun to myself" **Ayumi thought as she started daydreaming about her and Satoshi being together for the rest of their lives.

Unfortunately for Ayumi the three friends can read what people is mentally saying Randal and Nathan wanted to so badly punch Ayumi in the face Ana didn't really care because she ships Ayutoshi and Ayushiki "Ok times up" said Randal as he looked at his watch.

Seiko just kept kissing not caring about the time hoping that the kiss can last forever but Naomi pushed her off "Awwwwwwwwwwww" said Ana and Seiko in disappointment.

"Ok time for the next dare" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 2 "Seikoxnaomi fan D again this is just fantastic" Randal said with a sarcastic tone.

"This one says for Satoshi to play outlast" "aw shi-" right before Satoshi could finish his sentence Randal teleported Satoshi to a dark small room with no windows and a door thats locked with a desk a computer showing Outlast main menu and a chair. Satoshi had no room to get out the seat to try to bust the door down so he hesitantly pressed play.

"Ok time for the next-" Randal said as he was interrupted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Satoshi's scream was heard by everyone.

"Man it must be hell for the poor bastard " Yoshiki said with Symphony everyone agreed.

"Ok this is from Seikoxnaomi fan D again this one says for Seiko to confess her feelings to Naomi" said Randal as he was reading the mail hoping that Naomi will reject Seiko's love and Ana hoped Naomi would accept Seiko's undying love for her.

"Naomi I loved you ever since we met I really deeply care about you Naomi I love you do you love me too? asked Seiko with love in her voice and in hope that Naomi would accept her love.

"(Signs) I'm sorry Seiko I just don't return those feelings I just love you as a best friend but I'm sure that there would be that special person for you I'm sure" Naomi says as she hugs Seiko.

"Ok Naomi I'll try my best to get over you I hope you find that special someone too" says Seiko as she hugs Naomi back.

"Awwwwwwwwww" says everyone including Shannonb except Satoshi who is playing outlast, Ayumi who is luckily still daydreaming about her and Satoshi, and Randal and Ana who is having a mental chat.

**"Naomi and Seiko didn't get together I won the bet give me the 10 bucks **mentally says Randal as he holds out his hand with a smirk **"Fine" **mentally says Ana back as she got 10 dollars out of her pocket and put it in his hand with an angry face.

"Ok time for the next letter" says Randal opening a letter marked 4 with one hand while putting his 10 dollars away.

"Its a truth finally it's from Shannonb it says Yoshiki would you go through hell and back for the person you love?" says Randal as he looked at Yoshiki waiting for his answer.

"Of course I would I'll Do anything for her I deeply care for her hell I would give up my LIVE for her I love her" said Yoshiki staring longingly at Ayumi who is still daydreaming to notice **"I love you Ayumi**.**" **Yoshiki thought

Randal Ana and Nathan felt like crying when they heard what Yoshiki mentally said.

"O-Ok t-t time for the next letter" Randal said opening a letter marked 5 while wiping away tears from his wet eyes.

"Its another from Shannonb it says Ayumi did you ever get mistaken for a 10-13 year old." Ayumi snapped out from the daydream by the time she heard the question "No but before I became class representation some troublemaker was teasing me and saying why is a 10 year old here the instant I came class representation the troublemaker was cowering in fear" Ayumi said proud.

"Ok finally we're at the last letter" says Randal as he opens a letter marked 6.

"This dare is for Yoshiki, Satoshi and Morishige Yoshiki has to sing Campfire song while wearing a unicorn costume, while Satoshi has to scream notice me Senpai while being non his knees and holding Yoshiki's hand and Morishige has to wear a ballerina outfit and "derp out."

"Ok I need to get Satoshi" said Randal as he teleported Satoshi Satoshi was paralyzed with fear and with a snap of Randal's fingers Satoshi was back to normal.

"What happened all I remember was you opening a letter marked 1" Satoshi said in confusion "Good" Randal said.

"Satoshi do your dare and and scream notice me Senpai while being on your knees and holding Yoshiki's hand while Yoshiki has to sing Campfire song while wearing a unicorn costume and Morishige has to "derp out" in a ballerina costume" said Randal as he tossed Yoshiki and Morishige their outfits. "fine" says the duo of Satoshi and Yoshiki and they started "C...A..M...P...I...N...G...S...O...N...G" "NOTICE ME SENPAI PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" everyone was laughing at the duo even Naomi couldn't help but be on the floor laughing Satoshi and Yoshiki had never felt so embarrassed in their life.

"Morishige you have to do your dare " said Randal looking at Morishige "No I'm not looking like a fool" **"especially not in front of Mayu" **thought Morishige as he glanced at Mayu.

"Well then you have to face the consequences" said Randal as Shannonb started to chase Morishige with a rake.

After 10 minutes later all the madness stopped "See ya later Shannonb" said Randal "see yah" said Shannonb as he used his own author powers to teleport back to his home.

"Ok now we plays games or do whatever now" said Randal in excitement "Race YAH THERE" yelled Ana competitively as she ran past Randal. "Its ON" yelled Randal too as the 2 raced back home. "What is wrong with those 2" said Satoshi with a blank face as they kept racing toward the house "I have no idea" said Nathan.

**Authors Note: Seikoxnaomifan D if you read this chapter I don't think of you like that its just Randal's character I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope thats enough NaomiXSeiko to satisfy you I was just sticking to their character before heavenly host Just so everyone knows when they did the Truth or Dares outside the house away from the house don't forget to R&R leave more suggestions PM me and If you don't have an account just type it in the reviews**

**-sincerely Randal **


	3. Day 3 of Madness

**Authors Note: Welcome for some More madness don't forgot to R & R enjoy :)**

While the gang were waiting for some more mail Randal, Ana, Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi, and Yoshiki were competitively Racing in Mario Kart while Mayu, Ayumi, Yui and Yuka were watching Morishige was reading A book.

"Yes yes YES" screamed Randal in excitement as he was inches away from the finish with Ana right behind him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMN IT ANA" screamed Randal in frustration as Ana threw a Blue shell at him.

By the time he recovered Ana, Satoshi, Seiko,Yoshiki, and Naomi passed the finish line.

"DAMN BLUE SHELL I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GOT A MUSHROOM TO ATTEMPT THAT MUSHROOM TRICK " cried Randal in anger.

Everyone was laughing except Morishige who was still Reading "Guys mail" said Nathan as he brought 5 mail "Hmmmm" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 1 "This says that NyanCatsAreDAbomb Nyan for short is requesting to be in for today Granted" said Randal.

With a snap of his fingers Ryan was summoned "hey Randal" said Nyan "Welcome to the madness" said Randal.

"Ok lets go onto the next letter "says Randal as he opened up an letter marked number 2 "Fizcult requests to be in here for a day SWEET i'm a big fan of this dude" said Randal in excitement as he teleported Fizcult himself with his look on his profile with a skateboard in his hand "wassup?" "hey fizcult" said Randal.

"Ok a dare from Nyan Everyone has to say there crush aww man that includes me" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 3.

"Mayu" "Shig-nii" "Naomi" "Satoshi" "Mochida-kun" "Ayumi" "Used to be Naomi" said Seiko said with a little pain."

Tsu we used to date in high school (signs) I miss him" says Yui thinking about Tsu.

"I have a Girlfriend" said Nathan "NO ONE" said Randal and Ana in sync "awww you two look so cute together" teased Nyan with a smirk.

"WHAT NO I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER" said the two once again in sync "Its like a match made in heaven" Fizcult also teased "NO- l-lets just go onto the next dare already" said Randal with an annoyed tone as he opened up a letter marked 4 "agreed" said Ana with the same tone as Randal.

"The Dare says for Yoshiki to try to make Ayumi's hair look fabulous" said Randal as he teleported Ayumi and Yoshiki to an empty room with Hair products a hairdryer a sink, a chair and other things. "Ok now we wait" said Randal.

**(****20 Minutes Later)**

"Ok I finished" said Yoshiki as he covered Ayumi with a blanket he found and walked in pushing a chair with wheels with a blanket covered Ayumi.

"Ok lets see it" said Randal as he took off the blanket "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone was on the floor laughing except Yoshiki and Ayumi.

"What wrong?" said Ayumi in confusion Fizcult still laughing handed her a mirror."

]AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOOK **HORRIBLE**" screamed Ayumi as she saw in the mirror a big Afro on her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Ok that was funny time for the last letter" said Randal as he opened a letter marked 5 "Its a request too add Kurosaki, Azusa, and Ran Ok finally some more people" said Randal in excitement as he summoned the three.

"Knight-kun" cried Azusa in happiness as she tackled "Knight-kun" "Someone get the hell over here and pry this girl OFF OF ME" screamed Yoshiki as he keeps trying to push her off.

"WIiiiiiiiife don't cheat on me" cried Ran "I'm just having a little fun" says Azusa as she gets off of Yoshiki and walks back to Ran.

Seiko was busy thinking about Naomi in sadness when she felt a tap on her shoulder She turned around and saw a person with a unfamiliar uniform with Blue spiky hair with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok you look sad" the person said with worry "Its fine I just got rejected I'll get over it" says Seiko looking down. "Oh you got rejected too?" said the person with a sad look "How did you get rejected" said Seiko with a little bit of surprise.

"Musiki(**Authors Note: sorry if I got her name spelled wrong) **friendzoned me and she got together with Fukuroi" said the stranger in pain.

"Naomi rejected me when I confessed my love to her but she said I'll find my special someone" said Seiko in sadness with a little hope.

"Well when you do that person must be really lucky to have someone like you" said the stranger that surprised the both of them **"Am I falling for her?" **thought the stranger as he glanced at Seiko.

**"Is this the special someone?" **thought Seiko as she too glanced at the stranger "Cmon guys lets go home" called Randal the two snapped out of their thoughts. "Where's Fizcult and Nyan?" asked Seiko as she looked around and couldn't find them anywhere "They left by the time you met this guy over here" said Randal pointing at the stranger.

Randal once again raced Ana home Seiko and the stranger walked to the place "Whats your name?" asked Seiko as she stared at the guy."Kurosaki" said Kurosaki smiling at her and that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to R & R :) and Pm me to a Truth or Dare, ask someone a question, a game for someone to play, a request for you to join and or a Corpse Party character to join the madness you can also request them to play a different game Example: Spin the Bottle Hope your enjoying this story :)**


	4. Last Day of Madness

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter for this story I might put a sequel but gonna have to make a name change for Randal because of a certain Review in the review section**

"Ok guys time for mail" said Nathan as he brought 6 mail from the Mailbox "Ok a truth for Yoshiki from shannonb" said Randal opening up a letter marked 1 "It says what was the most embarrassing moment you ever had in your life other than the other dare."

"Well I remember when I accidently touched Satoshi's Dic-" "TOO MUCH INFORMATION" yelled Randal "ok next truth form Shannonb again" said Randal opening up a letter marked 2 "Satoshi have you ever wet your bed?" "It WAS ONLY ONCE OK" exclaimed Satoshi with a red race of embarrassment.

"Ok ok jeez next letter" said Randal as he opened up a letter marked 3. "ok another truth from Shannonb Ayumi what do you think of Yoshiki?." "He's a good for nothing delinquent" said Ayumi she didn't notice Yoshiki's pained look.

**"What a Bitch"** thought Randal as he opened up a letter marked 4 "Ok a dare from Morishige from Shannonb he has to run on a treadmill moving at the speed of light while dodging pies and if you fall off the treadmill you will fall into a pit of seagulls screaming Mine" Randal summoned the treadmill Pie launcher and the pit a inch away from the Treadmill.

The Instant Morishige stepped on it he was flung right into the pit "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Morishige from then pit. Randal teleported Morishige back he was covered with bruises and was in a wheelchair.

"ok Next dare for Mayu you have to wear the cutest costume and Hug Morishige for the rest of the day"said Randal reading a letter marked 5 for Shannonb.

"Here I got this" said Ana as she summoned a really cute dress for Mayu and she hugged Morishige both of their faces red.

"Ok the last dare is from Fizcult and he challenges Satoshi, Yoshiki, Randal and Nathan to see who can last the longest on the skateboarding track with out falling off all 4 of us against him" said Randal as he teleported Fizcult in.

The five of the started the skateboarding competition Randal instantly feel off followed by Satoshi.

It was a close match Yoshiki accidently messed up a trick and came flying off his skateboard It was really close for Nathan and Fizcult but someone messed up and fell off their skateboard and that was Nathan.

"Ok Fizcult won good for you" says Randal as he crowned Fizcult the champion of skateboarding.

"See yah later Randal" said Fizcult as he used his author powers to teleport out of there "Ok that was enough fun I'll see ya guys later" said Randal as he teleported the group of 12 back to Kisaragi High.(basically the group of 9 with Kurosaki, Azusa and Ran)

"Were back?" says Satoshi as he gets up everyone woke up "Even though I'm not at my real home It didn't matter I lived in an impartment" said Kurosaki glad that he can be with Seiko.

"Hey Guys Lets promise ourselves to Never do the Sachiko Charm again" said Satoshi "agreed" everyone said as everyone walked towards their homes Azusa's home wasn't that far from Kisaragi high neither was Ran's Kurosaki had to stay with Seiko for the night.

Unfortunately nobody noticed Sachiko peeking from the school window pissed off that her prey managed to escape her clutches. But she calmed down she would get them soon and she meant soon.

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :)**


End file.
